


Sun Queen

by Kaykic



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, M/M, god and mortal, god posing as mortal, mythology AU, mythology au with a twist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-10-31 16:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaykic/pseuds/Kaykic
Summary: Sol still no idea how she came to be, what she was, or when she became what she was. She had to assume there was a time when shewasn’t, but then suddenlywas; but that would be before time itself began to be measured, so would that even count?She doesn’t know, all she does know is that life was so lonely before other beings came into existence. She knew that before the others, she was afraid. She was only a baby, alone, casting light into quiet nearby darkness with only distant bright spots for company, and she was scared.





	1. Star Child

Sol still no idea how she came to be, what she was, or when she became what she was. She had to assume there was a time when she _wasn’t_ , but then suddenly _was_ ; but that would be before time itself began to be measured, so would that even count? She doesn’t know, all she does know is that life was so lonely before other beings came into existence. She knew that before the others, she was afraid. She was only a baby, alone, casting light into quiet nearby darkness with only distant bright spots for company, and she was scared.

After a time, she grew enough understanding to reason that those lights she could see in the distance must be others like herself, and she’d set off to find one. There was something she wanted, but she couldn’t say what it was. All the young light could do was set off on unsteady legs in search for that _something_ without even knowing what exactly it was she was hoping to find.

Her journey ended before she’d gotten anywhere near the other lights when something began coming towards her. It would later be called a _planet_ , but to a young fire such as herself, it was the first thing she’d encountered in her whole life- and she grew attached to it. She loved it.

It may have not been able to speak, but it’d found the young flame and it even followed her, causing the naïve mind to think that it was actually alive and was her friend. She would’ve even had a name for it, if she’d known of the concept of names at the time. This belief faded over time, as all childish beliefs do, but she’d kept the rock; unwilling to part with it.

When she started her journey once again, she entertained herself by playing with the ball-planet like any child would, rolling it and seeing how far she could toss. Then the light happened upon another one. It was larger and looked different, and she’d picked it up as well. With two of these toys, she started learning how to juggle.

With the third, she’d started to dabble in what could only be called astro art, she’d carve patterns into its surfaces, making it pretty. She’d spent a few million years going round and round the rock as one would with a sculpture now when she happened to notice that something was moving on the surface.

It stopped moving when she stood still to observe it.

So, being of curious nature, the flame tried it again. This time, she never stood still, continuing to move as to not harm anything that might be on her toy. That time, she must have moved around the ball too fast because it didn’t turn out so well either.

Her journey to the was forgotten completely while she tried to find the right combination of literally every variable imaginable to make things stay on the ball until finally the answer came by putting the hottest parts of herself into an orb bigger than her toy but smaller than herself. Then she had to keep her distance and push it around the ball very slowly, making sure that every area had its time under her orb’s glow. Life furnished, and it wasn’t so frighteningly quiet anymore.

That was until she decided the roaring creatures might like a ball of their own – later she would get a lot of questions about that asteroid that she could only answer with ‘I thought they’d like a toy to play with, stop laughing I was barely a billion-years old at the time and rocks were cool’.

The next time she’d gotten things to grow, she’d left their ball in space, and pulled it along on a string while she made her circles pushing her orb; a most pathetic came of tag, but Sol was too lonely to care. Besides which, it made the water on the ball move in the most amusing ways.

That time she had everything right, it was well practiced. The beings on her toy began to play their own games. They gave themselves names, the gave the different beings names- they even named her orb. Sometimes, the human’s games were horrifying to the living flame, and she wanted to stop playing, but there were just too many other beings doing cute things for her to just stop pushing her orb around. The life seemed hard, but most enjoyed it, so she didn’t stop.

But the game grew boring, being so far away and being so disconnected from everyone; so boring in fact that she came way too close to quitting. And she would have if it weren’t for a crazy idea she’d overheard from a human who’d been driven silly by inhaling fumes that weren’t actually meant to be breathed. Her ball actually moving around her orb on its own…such a funny idea!

After much planning, her orb stood still while her ball went along a track around it as it turned ever so slightly, and the humans didn’t seem to notice the difference.

This gave her time to make herself cool and small enough to walk among them. But they knew she wasn’t one of them. The most obvious difference was the glow her orb showed on her skin when it was _daylight_ ,as they called it. Even at _nighttime_ , Sol didn’t fit in, she found herself still so strong from pushing the sun, and breathing cold breath from space, and then there was some of her heat escaping from her eyes, and seeing things the humans couldn’t -the list went on.

Many of the humans were scared of her, especially when she explained that she was the orb they called ‘sun’, and so they brought her gifts to keep her in a good mood. They built things to show gratitude and built more things trying to get her to do things for them. They deemed her a _god_. This is when she really began to see human activities where more than just games to be played.

The fire child found herself saddened by these humans, they weren’t what she’d always wanted, but being with them help her put what she was looking for into words. She just wanted to be like them. She wanted to play, laugh, and love as they got to; she wanted family and friends of her own. Yet this could never happen because they simple would never let her be one of them. She was so bored, only getting to sit in a highly placed fancy chair and order the humans to do…. her _bidding_...whatever that meant. And with each cycle around her orb, the young god’s thoughts began to drift back to the journey she’d started on as a _toddler_ more and more. There were other lights, and they could be her family for all she knew. The only thing that stopped her from finding out was the delicate life that wouldn’t _be_ anymore if she left.

The sun child finally lost her temper, destroying the fancy chair and big house they'd built her, and storming out of the city that grew around it. Over a the next few centuries she’d learned to hide herself, traveling around the world every day to keep out of her orb’s glow and learning to control her extra abilities. She even had some friends that she could spend a few hours each day with, but even they made her sad. All those friends grew up and grew old, and she did not. If she didn’t stop seeing her friends before they noticed this, they would treat her like a god again. That didn’t leave her many years with anyone. She was essentially still alone.

Then she’d met her human family. A man, a woman and their child. They _knew_ , yet they didn’t treat her like a _god_ , but rather like an adolescent child -like the daughter they already had. They kept what she was a secret, hiding her from her orb's rays. They raised her. Humans raising the sun, it was funny to the young god and so she allowed it. 

The man died, and the fire felt real loss for the first time. Her sister and the mother wept, she did not. She felt like she should, she even tried to, but it eluded her. A sort of abstract loneliness did step into her life, and the flame found herself with a small invisible hole in herself. Another male had owed his life to the father, and came to look after his children in his stead. But the new father figure couldn’t completely fill the void the original had left. Humans did not replace each other as easily as the god had been lead to believe.

She allowed herself to mature to human adulthood alongside her _sister_. Then her sister became ill, and the sun had to sit at her bed and share her heat to keep the human warm. For the first time in all her years, she wept, without even trying. Her tears creating steam that warmed the entire home. The steam filled sister's lungs and helped her breath, but the flame knew how temporary solutions like this were with fragile human life.

That was one death she would not - could not accept. This world may be the human’s home, but it was still her toy, and she would not let it take away the person she loved most. As she laid by sister's side, as she cried to keep her alive, she'd went over everything she knew about humans; about herself as well. If life could exist, it should be possible to stop it from dying. 

The answer was the light. Her light. And she’d trapped more than enough to save sister in her orb. The light flew up to it, gathered some the flames, brought them down, and forcing her human sister to shallow them. Her life force restored, but it came at a horrible personal cost. Sister couldn’t remember her own sister, her mother, her father, their father figure... not even herself. It was like the light had issued a challenge to outshine the human's flame, and the human's flame was so discouraged that it hid itself away.

Her mother figure tried to see the positives. Her real daughter was still alive, that was what mattered most. Her daughter was still herself, even if she didn’t have the memories that shaped her into the person she came to be. Her mother figure was grateful, and together they worked to help her sister through the process of getting accustomed to this new life, which got harder when the she began to develop odd tricks of her own, somethings even Sol couldn’t do.

Sister soon grew reattached to her mother and demanded Sol give her some of her light, so that they wouldn’t have to with without her one day. Mother figure almost didn’t accept the gift, not wanting to trade the memories of her girls and late husband for anything, not even immortality. She gave in after a lot of begging and tears from both daughters.

Then sister mentioned the man who’d stepped in as a father figure to them both, and she couldn’t deny the request. He didn’t take it, not for a few of human years until a war came to his people. He realized there were so many people he’d be leaving without guidance should he fall, not just his honorary children but the people under his command, and he accepted her flames.

That was how the pantheon began. The war had revealed them to the world, making them see her as more than legend once again. Humans simply _had_ to distinguish them and give them titles, as they did all things. At first, they actually tried to name her father figure as King of the gods, considering he was the _male_ and therefore somehow more entitled to power than the one who made him. She was too angry to respond immediately. 

He shut them down before she could even process her anger, letting people know the only reason he was alive was because the sun had given him her light. He called her _his_ queen. Soon, after the fire had calmed down enough to control her powers, she expressed her outrage with a demonstration of her powers directed solely at the males of the human species. She cursed them as cowards who tried to put the gods into a patriarchy to excuse their actions over their own females. That treatment stopped right then and there.

People began worshiping her as the _god of the sun, and warmth, ‘Queen of gods’, ‘Sun Queen’_ , and they gave her the name she refers to herself - ‘Sol’. Her sister, ever so preoccupied with guarding those she loved, was called ‘Champion’ _god of protection_. Sister’s mother became ‘Cherish’ _god of motherhood and selfless giving_. Their father figure became ‘Guide’ _god of leadership and mentors_.

And then, for the first time in her existence she was _ **truly**_ not alone.

Old lives all but completely lost, the four tried to rule over the human clans -soon to be human nations- with varying degrees of success. With each year, they may have become wiser, but they weren’t perfect; they made their fair share of mistakes and none of them had every answer to every problem the humans faced.

After stopping many wars where humans either tried to overthrow them, or tried to get sole rights to their favors, the three announced they would be going into the background. Humans could ask for their help, and they would choose who they would help, when they would help, and how they would help. This fighting to gain their favors would have to stop.

They started living life as Sol had before meeting the family, blending in and living somewhat normal lives while doing godwork in the shadows. Temples still rose, celebrations were still held, but they became more jubilant than consequential. Their names and faces changed depending on the century and place, and they only became themselves for important festivals all around the world.

Champion found love with a city guard while stopping an underground fighting event, where those fighting didn't always have the choice to do so... and soon the humans had an immortal they dubbed ‘Servant’ _god of equality_. The romantic sparks between the two did reignite after Servant was changed, and the relationship became quite serious, but it didn’t last. While still a member of the pantheon, Servant usually stayed out of Sol and Champion’s way in another part of the world from that point on.

The next god was someone Sol loved, and he became ‘Craft’ _god of invention_. With him Sol finally figured out the elusive difference between platonic love, and romantic love. Craft was heartbroken when he found out his feelings weren't really returned, but he took it very well. They were still very good friends.

Then there was ‘Amazon’ _god of noble warriors_. She was a general of her people; strong, but fair and merciful. She’d prayed to Champion to protect her people while she was wounded and hiding behind enemy lines; when she herself was honestly in more danger than they ever were. Both Sol and Champion respected her, and deemed her worth of godhood. They both also developed feelings for her, though neither sister pursued a relationship. Neither god wanted to be their sibling’s rival; and they agreed that Amazon deserved someone who would fight the entire universe just to beg for a kiss.

And a man became ‘Knight’ _god of vengeance_ , and later his cousin ‘Bat’ _god of restoration_ ; both requested by Servant. While Sol may have developed a human tendency to not like her sister’s ex as a rule no matter what the reason for the breakup, the woman just made too strong a case for her to reject. Servant and Bat would later fall in love and be wed.

‘Guardian’ _god of aid and unsung heroes_ ; Sol really thought she’d loved him. She still doesn’t understand why their relationship didn’t work. Guardian lived as a human working in a war-prison camp. There had been a chance for him to escape, but he stayed in captivity to help others get back home. The Sun fell for his bravery and kindness and gave him her light for his efforts in helping his brethren, even when it cost him dearly. It wasn’t long into their relationship that they ended things on good terms.

Years came and went, and other humans either caught the gods’ eyes through selfless acts or captured their hearts; the pantheon grew. Some of the more gods popular are:

‘Race’ _god of detecting_ , who bragged about being the fastest crook-catcher alive.

‘Arrow’ _god of order_ , a tough but fair man who sought to rid the world of all who preyed on others.

‘Assassin’ _god of second chances_ , a hopeless flirt. Side note: a former fling of Champion’s, something that Sol teases her sister mercilessly about to current times.

‘News’ _god of finding hidden truths_ , a woman who could be fooled by no one even as a human. She’d discovered Sol hiding in the guise of a normal human, but luckily, she'd proved worthy of the god's trust.

‘Charm’ _god of desires_ , an ex of Sol’s. It wasn’t a highlight of her life. She fell in love with the potential, not the person. And even though they weren’t together, she would admit he became a good man.

‘Shift’ _god of benevolent mischief_ caught Assassin’s attention when she stole a human queen’s dog and returned it with a mohawk to bring attention to the country’s poverty.

And the two most recent:

‘Brain’ _god of knowledge_ , sweet guy, a little out of sync with the rest of his kind. Perhaps his intelligence just put him on a different level than the rest.

‘Vision’ _god of dreams and self-image_ , she was an apprentice of sorts to Sol at the moment.

“Fucking useless assholes.” Lena muttered, staring out at the Metropolis skyline; and lifted her drink in a tipsy toast to the gods. Any one of those old bastards could’ve stopped her brother. They had to know what he was up to, hell half the country knew. He’d even had a lot of wealthy cowards pouring riches upon him in hopes that he would share the secret with him, once he’d found it.

“Fucking pricks.” She toasted the upper class. It must infuriate them, knowing that no matter how much money they can make off the backs of the poor, they could never have eternal youth, or the powers of a god.

Many historians have studied the common factors of the pantheon and found a pattern in the Sun Queen’s selection process. If a human wanted to be promoted to god, they would have to:

_A. Make a god fall for them so hard that they would run back to Sol and give her a sob story about not wanting to live life without their precious mortal._

_B. Catch a god’s attention by being brave and heroic, fighting for your fellow humans against incredible odds._

_C. Both_

Wealth has never had an effect on Sol’s decision on who lived and who died. It was the only thing money couldn’t buy. Which meant it was the only time the well-to-do ever felt defenseless. It must be so frustrating to be the second link on the food chain. And sometimes, that frustration led to stupid decisions.

The most famous example -second most famous now- was extremely wealthy King who gave away his entire fortune to the poor. It might have worked, too, but he messed it all up with his arrogance. The second he saw Sol flying down, he threw a tantrum before she could even get a word in, demanding the Sun Queen recognize his generosity and make him the god of charity. Champion and Servant told Sol they would deal with him; he was forced to spend the rest of his life cooking for the homeless and was buried in an unmarked grave.

Lex wasn’t going to make the same mistake; he wouldn’t convince them to _share_ their power, he was going to _take_ it for himself. Each plan he hatched was more unhinged than the one before until his experiments killed hundreds of people, and even his money couldn’t buy him out of it.

But the oh-so-gracious gods could’ve stopped it from happening, stopped him. They could back up that talk about caring for the tiny humans and stop Lex from committing all those unspeakable acts. But no, they let him grow from a hard-unethical businessman, into that monster. When Lena was sober, she didn’t really blame them. She didn’t like them and the games they played, but she didn’t blame them for her brother. It wasn’t their fault Lex went mad because couldn’t stand to be an ant in the Sun Queen’s toy habitat any longer.

But right now she was a bit on the inebriated side, and now those immortals were the cause of all of her problems to from the crazy older brother, to the city of people trying to imprison and/or kill her, to the fact she was moving across the country in hopes that she could turn the company into a force for good and have a life again. Right now, she felt the least the overpowered-negligent-old bastards could do was show up to help her pack up the entire building.

“Fucking useless ass movers.”

“Miss Luthor?”

“Not you.” She turned, arm still posed in half-toast, and gave a slightly playful smile to the dozen movers, who had been diligently boxing up files until some half-drunk billionaire started to allegedly call them names, “I was talking about them.” She explained, gesturing to the gaudy oil painting of a mere man overthrowing the Sun Queen and her immortals, “You guys are great.”

The workers stood frozen in place; stunned silence was the only reply.

“Just make sure that goes in a furnace. In fact, all of Lex’s furniture goes in the hottest furnace in the city. I never want to see it again.”

...

There was a general unrest about her presence in National City, too. Lena expected this, she’d prepared for it, and she would consider herself to be the luckiest Luthor on the face of the planet if the protesting stayed peaceful. The people in Metropolis had been one step away from turning into an angry mob ever since Lex had been arrested; not that she could blame them, it just made it so hard to get anything done.

When she passed the protestors within a circle of heavily armed guards, feeling like Frankenstein’s Monster facing the angry villagers, she didn’t do such as make a face at them. When media tycoon Cat Grant sent her minions to harass her the very second her plane hit the ground, she was pointed but not rude. When Agents Hank Henshaw and Alex Danvers came to question her, she answered the questions with grace.

And then she was accused of sabotaging the Venture.

When the spacecraft fell out of the sky, Lena was not the least bit surprised that Sol took time out of her busy schedule to save it. Lex would probably accuse her of saving the spacecraft just so that cameras could capture her glowing form to remind them of her power. The youngest Luthor didn’t know if that was true, she didn’t care. All she could bring herself to care about was that the people on board were still alive; she hadn’t caused anyone to die that day.

Logic told her that it wouldn’t have been her fault. She hadn’t personally made the faulty part on the Venture, she hadn't even designed it... but she never would’ve outlived the guilt. So everyone was okay at the end of the day, and bonus; she wasn’t on it when it went down. She didn’t consider flying a phobia of hers, just something she deeply hated, but that didn’t mean she would be comfortable with the sudden drop.

Her good fortune of missing the flight bit her ass during the aftermath. There were two very clear, very suspicious dots, that connected her with the incident;

The first- the Venture falling out of the sky.

The second- her lastminute cancellation.

The authorities didn’t take long to connect them, and as her name could be recognized by court as probable cause, they all came a-calling. Ignoring questions would make her look guilty, and this wasn’t the image she was looking for when she came to this new city, so she implemented a plan. The agents, officers, reporters, or whatever they were calling themselves were told they had one minute to ask their questions; they would take two. Lena asked them to leave at three, and they would start out the door around four- by five, Jess was closing the door behind them. Five minutes, that was all. And there had been so many five minutes.

A budget meeting never had been an escape before, but there was a first time for everything. The aging CFO, Jacob Smith, had confiscated a conference room so the two of them could discuss matters without interruption from the feds. Things like which departments would still get funding and how much they’d receive; also, what kind of severance to offer those in the departments whose resources were being cut off. It wasn't fun, but it was better than interrogation, so Lena couldn't complain. They were nearly finished when the subject changed abruptly.

“I’ll have to call my driver. Tell him to buy an umbrella before he picks me up for my two o’clock. That storm’s moving in fast.” Jacob said like it was just an afterthought. There was no call for bad weather, at least she’d heard.

“Too fast to be natural.” She whispered to herself, looking out the window in complete fascination as watched the clouds form and darken; blotting out the sun completely in less than forty seconds. “Someone must have made Sol angry.”

“We’ll just have to hope she’s not angry with us.” He said unconcerned, gathering the paperwork, “Now if I can get your signature on these, I’ll take them down to the law team and then I’ll be in my office reviewing the numbers.”

“Fine.” Lena was a little more anxious about the whole thing. Sol saved the Venture, and everyone was pointing fingers at her. Those were some easy dots to connect. She refused to cower in front of the gods, but she would lie if someone asked if she wasn’t slightly concerned that this storm was for her.

Worrying wouldn’t help her, so she decided to carry on as if nothing was wrong; her hand steady as she went through each file and signed off on them. If Sol wanted to speak with her, she knew where to find her; let her make an appointment.

“Miss Luthor, Agent Danvers was here to see you.” Jess ruined her peace by informing her of yet another unwelcome guest to L-Corp. This particular one seemed like overkill, as this was the second agent the FBI sent.

“Did you inform her that I’ve already spoken with the FBI?” She sighed, handing the last file to her CFO and standing from her chair. One did not simply tell any Federal Bureau to leave them alone.

“She was very insistent that they speak with you, Miss Luthor.”

“They?”

“There’s a young woman with her. She’s…. perky.”

“Perky? The FBI has perky employees?” Lena looked to her assistant in disbelief,

“That’s the best way to put it.”

“Miss Luthor!” And Agent Danvers, with mystery guest, was waiting for her by her elevator on her office floor.

“I told them they can have one minute of your time, Miss Luthor.”

“Thanks, Jess, that will be all.” She strolled past the familiar woman, not even slowing down, ordering them to follow her as she made the final passage to her office.

“I’ve already spoken with the FBI, Agent Danvers, but if insist that I repeat myself, I will oblige you. There was a perfectly reasonable explanation for why I wasn’t aboard the Venture yesterday.”

“And that is?”

“There was an emergency regarding planning for a ceremony I’m holding tomorrow. I’m renaming my family’s company and I had to cancel.

“Convenient.” Agent Danvers looked unimpressed. Lena couldn’t say that she blamed her, but it didn’t change what happened.

“The convenience was Sol just _happened_ to be flying by; just as big a coincidence I’d say. Are you interviewing her, too?”

“You really think Sol had something to do with this?”

“Of course not, I’m sure that she has more important things to do than hold a magnifying glass over her little human farm.”

“Isn’t that what Lex used to say about humans?”

“He would say that the only reason she created us was so that she _could_ watch us squirm under a magnifying glass. Look, I’m just saying she’s not known for tormenting humans, but neither am I; yet here I am, being interrogated by Agent Danvers of the FBI and…. you are?”

“Uh- I’m Kara Danvers, I’m not with the FBI, I’m with Catco Magazine. Sort of.”

“Danvers, huh?” a knowing smirk took over her face as she looked the two over, “Helping your wife land a front-page interview, Agent Danvers, or is it just bring your spouse to work day?”

"Uh, we're actually sisters..." the perky blond corrected with nervous energy, causing Lena's smirk to widen even more,

"Even better, Miss Danvers."

“Miss Luthor.” The official woman glared, and a lesser woman might have buckled under the sudden subtle chill in the air and a prickle at the back of their neck; but she was Lena Luthor.

“Fine. Let’s make this quick,” the CEO opened a file, giving off the impression of a very busy woman who didn’t have time to play games, “‘Did I have something to do with the Venture exploding?’.”

“Well?”

“No. Look, if it helps rid you of your night terrors, I’m not actually a Lex’s sister. I was adopted when I was four, therefore any hereditary insanity Lex has cannot be in _my_ genes.”

“I’m more worried about learned behaviors.” Danvers straightened up, putting her hands on her hips. Lena was less than amused. Her eyes went cold, as far as she was concerned this conversation was over as of now.

“Your minute is up, Agent Danvers.” She’d forced some of the toughest corporate wolves to submit with this look and voice, but this was a strange breed, a stronger one. This one got into her face and stared her down.

“My minute lasts however long I say it does.” The prickling sensation got stronger, and the chill left goosebumps up Lena’s arms; she caved. She actually caved… who the hell was this Agent anyway?

“It’s no secret I idolized Lex, he was the person that made me feel most welcome in the family. He made me proud to be a Luthor.” She turned to the window; partially for storytelling effect, partially to give the two a chance to sneak a peek at the innocent file on her desk in hopes of satisfying a desire to know what she was hiding.

“Then he went on his reign of terror in Metropolis. Declared war on the gods. Committed unspeakable crimes. When Guardian finally took Lex to jail, I vowed to take back my family’s company back. To rename it L-Corp; make it a force for good. I’m just a woman trying to make a name for herself outside her family. Can you understand that?”

“Yeah.” Well, the pretty blond was actually going to give her a shot? Suddenly this Lena’s new favorite person. Finally, someone who might be willing to judge her by her own actions. It was a breath of fresh air that the heiress didn’t even know she needed.

“I know why you’re here. Because a subsidiary of my company produced the part that exploded on the Venture.” As she talked, she got up to get one of several identical flash drives. Another life hack on saving time as a CEO with a crazy older brother, just give them all information they need in a device requires them to get to their computers. It was a little more motivation to get out of her office, “This drive contains all the information we have on the oscillator. I hope it helps you on your investigation.”

“Thank you, Miss Luthor.” Any genuine gratitude didn’t shine through. This woman had _-had-_ to know what Lena was up to. The exact same information was already running through all of the FBI’s best programs, after all. She hadn’t come here for another copy.

“I’m here for a fresh start, Agent Danvers. Let me have one.” She was tired. Tired of all the suspicion, and tired of answering for her brother’s crimes. 

“We’ll see.” She gave a final warning glare that sent shivers down her spine, then walked out of the office; followed by the perky blond, 

“Goodbye.” Well, at least there was hope from _Kara_ Danvers. She’d have to keep tabs on that one. Having a reporter, even a novice, in her corner may just what L-Corp needed to stay afloat. 

“How did it go, Miss Luthor?” Jess asked, baring a cup of coffee and some aspirin for which Lena was more than grateful. 

“Better than usual.” She sighed, getting a generous gulp of the black goodness with the promise of a less-severe pounding in her head. “But still not good.” 

“Wow.” Jess couldn’t have been talking about the encounter, it wasn’t _that_ impressive. 

“What?” 

“The storm cleared up pretty quickly.” She pointed to the balcony doors, lo and behold, the sky was starting to clear up. 

“Well, something must have appeased Sol.” 

… 

The incognito god sisters sat in their favorite window side booth in their favorite hole-in-the-wall bar. It just _happened_ to cater to the god and demigod community, doubling as a headquarters when needed. It wasn’t quite the castle made of clouds that the humans always imagined in their songs and stories, but there wasn’t a single immortal who didn’t feel comfortable here. 

“You see anything with your x-ray vision?” Alex asked, popping open a beer with her bare hands. 

“Nothing. What do you think?” Her attention wavered slightly at the sight of pot stickers at a nearby table. 

“She admitted to idolizing Lex.” Alex gently reminded her sister, not wanting to dash her older-baby sister’s hopes that the Luthor may be the black sheep of the family. 

“Yeah, but I believe the other stuff she said, too.” 

“You have a bad habit of seeing the good in people, sunshine.” 

“And you have a bad habit of being suspicious of people, suspicious-shine-person.” Why could she still not clapback? 

“Lame.” 

“Well, you’re the one still making jokes about my glowy skin. Those were out-of-date when the Colossus of Rhodes was being built.” 

“Chicken wings for Alex.” Charlie (SEE: Shift), laid a plate in front of the god of protection; then two in front of Kara, “And two orders of pot stickers for the big firefly.” 

Alex laughed so hard beer came out her nose, and Kara pouted. 

“Hey, Queen of Gods here.” 

“Excuse me, your highness.” Charlie laughed with an over exaggerated curtsy, before waving over her shoulder as she rejoined Sara and the other Legends, who were also laughing and raising their glasses in Kara’s direction. 

“I should’ve known the food was a setup.” Kara grumbled. 

“At least you got pot stickers out of it.” She smiled, and examined the flash drive in her hand, “We’d better get this to Winn; see what he can come up with. She rose and grabbed Kara’s hand, pulling her out of her seat… 

“But…my pot stickers….” She freed herself from Alex’s grip long enough to grab them. 

….

The blinds were pulled in Winn’s apartment, hiding his Queen’s beacon-like condition from the people in the next building. Winn himself was at his computer, going through the information at inhuman speeds while Kara had finished her food and ordered a pizza. 

“So, we may have a problem.” He said not long after the food arrived. The sisters leaned over each shoulder, both still clinging to a slice of pizza “The oscillator that exploded, look where it is.” 

“On the engineering deck. Why’s that important?” All Alex noticed was that some of the passengers would’ve died from the explosion instead of the crash. 

“It’s under the main passenger deck. And see what seat it’s housed under?” 

“23B. Get to the point, Winn.” 

“Well let me pull up a flight manifest on the screen to your left. Here.” He said pointing at seat, 

“Lena Luthor was supposed to be right there.” The preverbal light bulb lit above Kara’s head as she said what they all thought, “She didn’t plan this.” 

“She was the target.” 

“We’d better get to her quick before they try something else.”

“Yeah. Good job, Nerd.” Alex roughed up Winn’s hair on the way out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've been asked to make a list of all the gods. I don't know who all is a god yet, but here's the unfinished list. 
> 
> Kara/ Sol (Queen of gods)-god of warmth, and the Sun  
> Alex/ Champion- god of protection  
> Eliza/ Cherish- god of mothers and selfless giving  
> J'onn/ Guide- god of leadership and mentors  
> Winn/ Craft- god of invention  
> James/ Guardian- god of aid and unsung heroes  
> Maggie/ Servant- god of equality  
> Cat/ News- god of finding hidden truths  
> Nia/ Vision- god of dreams and self-image  
> Brainy/ Brain- god of knowledge  
> Mon-el/ Charm -god of desires  
> Bruce Wayne/ Knight- god of vengeance  
> Kate Kane/ Bat- god of restoration  
> Diana Prince/ Amazon- god of noble warriors  
> Barry Allen/ Race- god of detecting  
> Oliver Queen/ Arrow- god of order  
> Sarah Lance/ Assassin- god of second chances  
> Charlie/ Shift- god of benevolent mischief  
> Ray Palmer/ Philanthropist- god of innocence and kindness  
> Martin Stein/ Particle- god of discovery


	2. Same Story

The time that they wasted trying to prove that Lena Luthor was responsible for the Venture explosion, was time the assassin used to his advantage; beating the god sisters to her building. More appropriately, his little toys had been the first to reach Lena Luthor. 

“I have drones planted around the city targeting civilian populations as we speak. Your choice, gods. Innocent civilians or the chopper.” He had prepared for them to come; the sisters would have to later begrudgingly give him points for that. This man had to be the only person in the world who would expect the gods to invest in any Luthor’s safety and prepare accordingly. 

“Go. You’re faster.” Alex ordered. And as Sol left to her own task, Champion let her absorption field grow. As the bullets hit an invisible wall, the god absorbed and stored the energy they produced. 

What happened next was the obvious conclusion to any story where a bad guy tried to beat the gods. The people were saved, weapons were destroyed, and villain stayed lurking in whatever hole he’d set up shop in. But it would only be a matter of time before they found him. 

…

Life was so strange. At sunrise this morning, Lena was a suspect in an act of terrorism. By nightfall, she had been cleared of the charges…but now she was also a target for assassination; probably sponsored by her own brother. This had to be the magnum opus of sibling rivalry, everyone else could stop complaining about their petty little quarrels and have a happy Thanksgiving for a change. 

Though she had every excuse to be locked inside her panic room nervously biting her nails or even plotting a little payback, Lena was at her office desk working. There was paperwork to be filled out on an employee, and with an assassin after her, she thought it best to do it _right now_. The CEO was taking legal responsibility for all the medical bills that her pilot’s insurance didn’t cover, as well as putting together a substantial retirement package for him. No one got hurt in her employ without being generously compensated for their pain. 

“You can’t go in there!” It was obvious, from the pitch of the voice to the quickness of the words, that her assistant was rushing to get someone away from her, and naturally the Luthor assumed the worst. 

The perky Kara Danvers came into the office greeted by a gun pointed at her head. The woman stopped dead in her tracks and stared at the end of the barrel. 

“I-don’t shoot? I just came to talk.” Miss Danvers stammered, throwing her hands in the air for emphasis. 

“I’m sorry, Miss Luthor,” Jess ran in behind the blonde, out of breath and picturing termination papers being delivered to her desk, “she’s so fast.” 

“That’s alright, Jess.” Lena lowered her weapon as they all breathed a little easier, each for a different reason, “You can go home now, we have a lot to do tomorrow.” 

“Yes, Miss Luthor.” Her employee took the opportunity without hesitation, not looking a gift horse in the mouth as-it-were, and left her alone with the…kind-of-representative of Catco. She couldn’t help but notice the way Kara Danvers was still looking at the gun, even in a nonthreatening position. Poor thing must be terrified of them. Lena held up a finger in a ‘just a moment’ gesture and returned the gun to her top drawer. 

“So Miss Danvers, what can I do for you?” The CEO put on her friendliest smile trying to ease the woman’s nerves, “Are you going to try for that frontpage interview?” 

“No, actually, I’m not even a reporter. I wanted to check on you.” 

“Oh really?” Just wanted to check on her; the old feigning concern trick? What an interesting way to go about getting something from her, or at least it was a method no one had bothered to try on her since she was a child. “Are you sure that your big sister didn’t ask you to ‘check on me’ hoping I’ll be more cooperative for a concerned civilian?” 

“Also no. Actually Alex doesn’t even know I’m here.” Ms. Danvers straightened her glasses, “Wait, how did you know she was my big sister? She doesn’t look older, at least I don’t think she does. Does she?” 

“Just a little. If that hadn’t given her away, her personality did. She shows all the signs of being the older sibling, you know; strong, protective, in charge.” 

“You guessed that we were married.” …That was a good point, maybe not one of Lena’s finest moments, but Luthors didn’t lose composer over simple mistakes. Typically, they would die before admitting they ever made one in the first place, but since she’d been caught red-handed, this Luthor just had to own it. 

“Well she could’ve been an over-protective spouse. I try not to assume. Though I will apologize for any nightmare inducing images I may have conjured up.” She gave the woman her trademark smirk, getting a laugh out of her. 

“Well don’t worry about me, I’m pretty tough.” It was like watching a golden retriever puppy trying to act big by growling at an intimate object, extremely adorable. But Lena couldn’t help but wonder if it was fake. 

“I bet you are. But still, I think I owe you a drink.” Lena made for the alcohol she kept in her office for just such occasions, “Can I offer you a glass?” 

“Oh, no thank you. I don’t really drink.” Well, how unsurprising, she didn’t want a drink offered by a Luthor. It was like everyone thought she’d poisoned it. Was it too much to ask for people to give her a little credit? If she wanted this woman to go missing, she’d come up with a more ingenious way to go about it. If she planned to follow in Lex’s crazy footsteps, she’d at least do it in some way that would be worthy of the Luthor name. 

“Suit yourself.” When all was said and done, it really wasn’t her business whether someone else didn’t partake, that wasn’t going to be stopping her. 

“Miss Luthor, I was wondering- “, Now it was fairly late by normal people’s standards, and Lena had a stiff drink in her hand; this wasn’t a time for formalities. Besides, she wanted someone to see her as _her_ , not her family. 

“Lena, please.” 

“Well if I’m calling you Lena-“ 

“Kara it is.” The young Luthor interrupted, surprisingly refreshed after not being addressed by her last name for the first time in a while, “What did you want to ask?” 

“Are you sure you don’t want any protection? It’s only a matter of time before the hitman tries again.” 

“Thank you for your concern, but I have the best security money can buy.” 

“Did you buy them _before_ the helicopter incident?” 

“There’s some thrones under that rose-colored cardigan.” She shot back as she took a seat on her couch and tucked her legs beneath her. As pleased as she was that she made the blond shuffle around, she needed to end this line of conversation, “Look, I will not go running to the government because my brother sent an assassin after me, it would just make him think I’m scared.” 

“Shouldn’t you be?” It truly didn’t sound condescending, like it had from the executives, lawyers, project managers, and reporters who’d asked the same thing. Lena had to give credit where it was due, if Kara was putting up a performance with this whole concerned attitude, she was a better actor than anyone in Hollywood. 

“According to everyone I’ve talked to today, yes. Lex Luthor, King of Crime, the superior sibling. I will not give him the satisfaction of thinking he can scare me.” Even if, in reality, she actually was really, really nervous. 

“But he does, doesn’t he? It’s okay, you know. To be scared.” Kara didn’t show any tell-tale signs of lying, and Lena noticeably softened. 

“Off the record?” She had to make sure this didn’t end up in a magazine. 

“I told you, I’m not a reporter.” 

“But you won’t run off and tell anyone?” 

“My lips are sealed.” She zipped her lips and threw away the key. 

“Yes, I’m scared. Gods, only an idiot wouldn’t be. But Lex doesn’t scare me half as much as the idea of having to live in his sadistic shadow for the rest of my life.” 

“I guess that would be hard. You must be pretty tough, yourself.” 

“I guess we’ll see about that tomorrow.” 

“I don’t suppose I could talk you out of that?” she asked hopefully, and Lena wanted to give into those puppy dog eyes, but… 

“Nice try, but not on your life.” 

“It was worth a shot.” . 

…

Morning came, and the sky was cloudy. Kara had made it so; it was the best way to hide from her orb’s glow and blend into humanity. But it was an imperfect method with downsides. The first being that it put a real damper on many mortals’ day. The second was they all thought she was ready to reign down terror at any given moment every single time she did it. 

“Looks like Sol’s mad about something.” Kara rolled her eyes at yet another random comment from a stranger and continued her way to Lena’s ceremony. A coffee in each hand, she held onto a hope to change Lena’s mind. 

“Sol’s getting mad a lot.” That was the fourth human she’d overheard complaining just since she left Noonan’s. It wasn’t like she’d created a tornado or something! 

“Kara Danvers, funny seeing you here today.” Lena smiled from the makeup chair and looked to the two coffees Kara held, “Would one of those be mine?” 

“Are you actually surprised?” And Kara wasn’t amazed when the Luthor shook her head, “Uh, I didn’t know what you like. You look like a black coffee kind of person, but people can surprise you, so I got regular coffee.” 

“I’m not very original in my caffeine choices.” Lena admitted. 

“Black coffee, right?” She groaned. 

“Yeah.” 

“I knew it!” 

“Don’t worry, I can live with regular.” She took it with gratitude and downed half of it in a single gulp. How she did it without burning her insides from tongue to stomach, Kara didn’t know, but she must admit she was impressed, 

“As long as it’s caffeine, right?” 

“Exactly.” She looked over Kara’s shoulder to the sky, “Looks like Sol’s not a fan of mine.” That was the crack that made the statue crumble. The Sun god was tired, exhausted, of the humans always assuming they knew why she did the things she did. It wasn’t like she ever claimed to understand their crazy shenanigans. Would the same courtesy be too much to ask? With an irate sigh, she muttered, 

“I don’t know why everyone always assumes that Sol’s mad.” 

“Oh? And what do you believe this is?” Oh oh...that was a mistake, she saw that now. How was a simple person like Kara Danvers supposed to know what Sol was thinking? 

“I d-, I really don’t think anyone can _know_. But the weather can’t be based on Sol’s mood, then she’d be happy, sad, angry and disgusted all at once in different parts of the world.” 

“Hm, that is true.” Lena nodded sagely, “But there’s a problem with your hypothesis; the forecast called for clear skies.” And that was check, but not checkmate. 

“I guess you have a point there. But maybe she just wants to avoid sunshine today. It must be really awkward to go around shinning all the time.” 

“You might be right about that.” She admitted with a look that made the god in disguise feel slightly uncomfortable, “It would be nice to know my very existence doesn’t enrage the Queen of gods.” 

“Come on, she probably isn’t after you. There’s plenty of worse people around.” That… probably didn’t sound as much as a compliment as she intended. 

“Yes, like the sleazy hitman that’s after me.” 

“You know you still have time to cancel this.” She’d just throw that little piece of information out there for consideration. 

“Ms. Luthor, two minutes.” An aid set a time limit for the sun god. Two minutes to change a stubborn Luthor’s mind. It was do or die time… figuratively speaking...hopefully. 

“Not anymore, I don’t.” She chucked back the rest of her coffee, had the makeup artist double check of her face, and started on the path to the stage area. 

“Sure you do. I’m sorry to nag, but this guy’s dangerous, and if he has distractions like yesterday, I don’t know if even my sister can protect you.” 

“Your sister’s here?” 

“I asked her to come.” Not that she saw her this very second, “She’s around somewhere.” 

“I appreciate the concern, but it won’t be necessary.” 

“I hope you’re right about that.” Lena was impossible, and had no sense of self preservation, “Are we at the right place? There’s not a whole lot of people here for a big renaming ceremony.” 

“My brother’s serving thirty-two consecutive life sentences. I guess I shouldn’t be surprised there isn’t a bigger turn out.” 

“You’re taking an awful risk, going ahead with the renaming ceremony with your life in danger.” 

“I won’t have a life if I can’t make this company into something positive. All I’ll be remembered for is Lex’s madness.” 

There was nothing Kara could say to that, she wanted to, but Lena was heading off to the stage and the moment passed. Poor human. It wasn’t right for people to treat her badly for sharing a family name with a madman, but that’s how things were. Sol would give this mortal points for bravery for facing them head on; even if it was foolish bravery. Most people in Lena’s position would sell what’s left of the company, change their names and buy an isolated beach house to live the rest of their life out in peace. 

But there Lena Luthor was, talking about paying a dept she didn’t even owe while Sol and two other gods scanned the area for the extremely brave (see: foolish) hitman. At the beginning lines of her speech, they hadn’t seen any sign of this assassin…this Corben. Right up until the explosion, that is. 

Kara pulled off her glasses and sped away. In the blink of the eye, Sol was there- in full god regalia, sky cleared and skin glowing. Half the time, that alone solved the problem, but this time the assassin wanted to outdo the gods, and the explosions were an effective distraction. 

“Champion, find Lena. Guardian, get everyone to safety. I’ll take care of the building.” 

Guardian was already on it. His skin turned to armor, holding his shield between the civilians and the flaming debris as he got them out of the blast zone. 

Champion kept her absorption field within her, and power of intimidation dorment. The very last thing the innocent fleeing humans needed was hitting a wall they couldn't see or have an anxiety attack that could stop them in their tracks. 

Sol’s attention turned to cracks forming in the LuthorCorp building. It wasn’t heavy, not compared to her orb or moon, but it was crumbling, and once she had her hands on the structure, she was afraid to move. Guide and Craft talked it out from their base of operations. Craft finding the underline cause to the structural damage. Guide telling her a simple solution. She just needed to find the materials…there. But she couldn’t just let go. 

“I got eyes on Corben.” She’d heard her sister through the human device- ear piece. So he had shown up personally? Good, Champion could take him down with both hands tied behind her back. The queen had other problems to worry about, like how to go fix the building and hold it up at the same time. She couldn’t be in two places at once…well, sort of she was always in two places at once, but this was different! 

“Guardian! I need you to come up here and hold up the building for me.” 

“On my way.” Soon the armored god was next to her, pressing against it for all he was worth. 

“You got it?” Sol didn’t want to leave him, he was straining under the weight. It might be too much for him to handle. 

“I got this. Do what you got to do.” 

And the same old story occurred. Sol heroically saved the day by using her great power to fix the broken building. The bad guy was captured, though not by a ‘god’ but an everyday federal agent, or so the news stories said (in reality Alex got him in her mortal form with a subtle use of intimidation and extremely small well-placed energy blast from her storage cells). News would be there to visit him later and find out just how many deaths he was responsible for and specific details for this particular job. 

….

“Put on those big glasses of yours-" Well that could only be Cat. Kara instantly smiled into her phone, talking with this god was always puzzling and comforting at the same time, “-and come to Catco. There’s a delivery for you.” 

“For me?” 

“For Kara Danvers. I don’t particularly care if it was meant for you or some waitress who happens to have the same name. Please come remove it.” 

“I’m on my way.” When she got to New’s headquarters, Cat Grant was lecturing a sick employee, explaining how the entire civilized world would collapse if she were to catch a simple cold. Kara shook her head as the poor man ran to the elevator failing to hold back his tears. 

“Keira, if you’d taken any longer your flowers would be dead. I assumed you either got lost or went lame.” 

“You just called a few-flowers?” The delivery was flowers? Was it Kara Danvers’ birthday? No. Even if it was, no one she knew would send flowers to Catco. 

“In my office, now.” The Queen of all media strutted off to the fishbowl, head held high, and the Queen of all gods followed like some nervous intern, “Close the door behind you.” 

“You know you didn’t have to make that man cry.” She had to point out as she gave them the privacy News wanted. 

“I keep this news outlet running at peak efficiency with equal parts of eccentric badass behavior, respect and fear.” 

“But you can’t even catch a cold.” 

“And you don’t even need those millennial hipster glasses. We all have our little ways of blending in with humanity, mine promotes healthy employees who can do better jobs since they aren’t sneezing their way through a box of cheap Kleenex.” 

“Right.” Kara should know better by now not to even try to talk Cat out of her tough love, it was pointless; this was just who she was- steel on the outside, warm mush on the inside, “Was there something you needed to talk to me about?” 

“Not before a designer flower arrangement was delivered to a Catco employee that doesn’t even work for me.” 

“Wow...those are some pretty flowers.” And obviously pretty expensive flowers. A beautiful blue vase with elaborate (and probably real) gold decorations held a dozen flowers, each exotic and very rare. 

_“Thanks for your concern, and for bringing your sister to the ceremony.”_ She read the card aloud, “It doesn’t say who it’s from.” 

“I think it’s rather obvious. Even if I were so clueless that I couldn’t piece together who would be grateful to you after Luthor’s ceremony and could afford to spend two thousand dollars-“

“Two thousand?!’ People outside the fishbowl froze, she might have said that a bit too loudly. 

“Yes, close your mouth. In case you’ve forgotten, you’re the Queen of the gods, not a doe-eyed intern.” Kara’s jaw instantly slammed shut. “Miss Luthor seems to be taken with Keira Sanvers.” 

“What? Pfpt, no. This is just her way of thanking me. It even says so on the card.” 

“Yes, and the Oscars aren’t political. Tell me something, Keira. Why is this lovely gesture sitting on my desk and not the desk of the FBI’s Director?” 

“Maybe there’s one there for Alex?” Kara grinned sheepishly. 

“Sit down, Sol.” News was serious, and the sun god obediently took a seat next to her on the couch, “We checked into Lena Luthor’s history. We found the usual rich genius highlights. Twelve consecutive chess championships. Graduate of Harvard Business at thirteen. Graduate of Harvard Medical at seventeen. Graduate of MIT at nineteen. You know what we didn’t find?” 

”What”

“Any current associates. As a rule people follow rats out of the a sinking ship. And Lena Luthor is starting to bare a striking resemblance to the Titanic. 

“But she’s rebranding her company. It will be a force for good.” 

“Well anyone with a personal connection to her broke ties when her brother tried to dethrone you. There’s a general fear that younger siblings tend to feel honor bound to finish what the elder siblings started.” 

“That can’t be true. Lena can’t be held accountable for something she didn’t do. Who would just abandon their friend like that?” 

“She’s all on her own. I’m not saying it’s impossible to do alone, but if she’s really trying to avoid the Luthor family’s sadistic tendencies, I’m sure she could use a support system. And you are figurative and literal walking ball of sunshine.” 

“I should probably head over there now.” 

“Very astute observation. Oh, and it would be rude to show up empty handed.” 

“Right, I’ll have to get something on the way.” Kara nodded to herself as she stood to leave. She could pick something up, head over there, and let Lena know she had her in her corner, “Thanks for the advice, I’ll see you later.” 

“Keira.” Cat’s bored/annoyed voice stopped the sun queen in her tracks, the door half open. 

“What?” 

“Your flowers are still loitering on my desk.” 

“Right. Sorry.” She shuffled over to the desk awkwardly, and took the flowers, “I’ll take these home first.” 

…

“Miss Luthor.” The hotel doorman buzzed her, “There’s a Kara Danvers to see you.” Again? Well, she was just sitting alone in her ‘home’ office failing to find a way to speed up the process the dozen construction companies were making in L-Corp's reconstruction. She could do with some company. 

“Let her up.” She locked up the office with her personal security measures and unlocked the elevator entrance

“Knock, knock?” The blonde asked a bit hesitantly, the idea of going directly from an elevator into a personal space seemed so odd and intrusive. 

“Miss Danvers, we’ve been seeing a lot of each other lately. To what do I owe this pleasure?” 

“Am I bugging you?” 

“On the contrary, I could use a break. Just please tell me you’re not here with another warning about my safety.” 

“No.” Kara giggled, understanding where the fear was coming from, “I just thought after all that _stuff_ today,” some comfort food seemed like the best ‘thanks for the flowers and I’m sorry your brother almost got you killed’ gift. “I thought you might like to have some fried sugary goodness in your life. You eat donuts, right?” 

“Well, I am human.” She took the bag with a playful roll of the eyes. 

“Yeah, but don’t rich people have expensive desserts?” She asked, assuming the friend position on the couch. Not too close. It wasn’t like Cat asked Lena if she had an attraction to a certain bumbling blonde, so Kara wouldn’t assume. 

“Please. Nothing beats a simple glazed donut. Except maybe Butterfinger ice cream.” 

“You’re such a weird billionaire.” 

“What’s so weird about that?!” she laughed, “Do you know a lot of billionaires? What’s the control range for your tests?” That had to be one of the prettiest smiles Kara had ever seen, if Lena did want to be friends, or if Cat was right -more than friends- with her, she could tell that smile would be the end of her. 

“I’ve met a couple.” Yes, and not a single one of them she liked until now. She liked a couple of charitable millionaires who donated without even hinting for godhood. And there were those two special people that _were_ billionaires, but they donated so much of their fortunes that they demoted themselves to millionaires; she liked them too. But other than that, nope. Billionaires made it a point to dominate over their brethren. Sol was tempted to make the nations redistribute the wealth -or better yet change the system entirely- but, as a whole, humans got irritable when she interfered too much. 

“Working at Catco? Which department do you work in? Let me guess- I’d say the marketing department, but since you meet billionaires, I’m going with photography department?” 

“No, I meet them when I- when Cat Grant introduces them to me, kind of.” She needed to come up with something, like right now. 

“Kind of?” 

“I’m her assistant.” Kara blurted out, and instantly cringed, of all the things she could say, she had to say that. Now she would have to call Cat and tell her if the situation arose, she’d need to cover for her. 

“It’s nothing to be embarrassed about.” Lena seemed to take the cringe as someone being humiliated to have a job as a lowly servant, then finding herself hanging out with someone above her station and having to admit that she didn’t so much as ‘meet’ billionaires as she just stood in the general vicinity until someone needed something. Lucky god. 

“I know.” she smiled way too big with a wave of her hand, “You have to start at the bottom and work your way up. Right?” 

“Absolutely.” She went back to tearing little pieces off her donut, and Kara remembered the one still in her hands. The god needed a moment to think of a way to change the conversation tactfully, so she tried to take her time munching on it….it was still gone in record time. She just couldn’t stop herself. 

“So there was a ridiculously expensive flower arrangement delivered to Catco today.” 

“Really?” That stupid smile again…why must she do that? Maybe Cat was onto something 

“Yeah. You didn’t have to do that.” 

“Yeah I did. Your sister was there to save my life because you asked her to. I doubt she would waste her time on a Luthor otherwise. No offense.” 

“None taken. But I do think she would save you. She’s pretty protective.” 

“Many would argue that letting a Luthor die would protect the masses.” 

“But you’re changing that.” 

“Yes, if I live long enough. I just wish I could have taken Corben down myself, maybe it would send Lex a message not to mess with me.” It was sad. Sad enough to break Kara’s heart. Why did so many blameless people have to suffer for the crimes of others? 

“I’ll make sure you do. Live long enough, I mean.” That claim might be more impressive if it came from Sol: mighty Queen of gods, and not Kara Danvers: mild mannered assistant of Cat Grant. Lena seemed to think the same, judging by that disbelieving and amused look she was getting. 

“Well thank you very much.” At least she wasn’t rubbing Kara Danvers’ deficiencies in. 

“I can you know, I know people.” 

“Now that I can actually believe. I think Jess is more connected than I am half the time.” A growl from Kara’s stomach overshadowed the blonde’s response and gave her a segue, a horrible segue, but sometimes even gods had to take what they could get. 

“Hey-” okay, it was time to see if Lena Luthor was flirting or if she was just being friendly, “I know it’s kind of sudden. But would you like to have dinner with me?” Did that come out faster than normal? 

“Now?” She asked, looking at the time. 

“Have you eaten yet?” Well Kara would rather plan a date, but sure, they could go now. It would be more real this way, no time to prepare. They’d just have to fly by the seat of their pants through the conversation. 

“No.” 

“Then now’s perfect. If it’s okay with you.” 

“It’s a bit unorthodox to eat dessert before supper, but I don’t see why not.” 

“Great. I know this place that serves killer stuffed calamari. It’s pretty hard to get in and it’s late, but I can drop a name or two and get a table.” 

“Actually. Do you mind if we just order in?” it was sweet of Kara to take a friend (maybe a friend, Lena was hoping at least) out to a fancy dinner to cheer her up, but the public wasn’t too happy with her right now. As far as they were concerned she brought Lex’s wrath to the innocent citizens, “I really don’t feel like going out.” 

“Oh, yeah, I completely understand.” Of course, it’d been a long day and humans were prone to tiring out. Duh. 

“So what would you like to order?” 

“Whatever you want, I like everything.” 

…

She did **_not_** like kale. The god wasn’t even aware that she had a gag reflex until she was trying to keep the world's worst salad in her mouth. And Lena was no help, snickering from the other side of the table and always offering things like ‘would you like something to wash it down’, or ‘I thought you liked everything’. Kara turned everything down, determined that this spawn of Audrey II would not defeat her. 

“I did it.” She said without the smallest trace of triumph as she finally set her fork down on an empty plate. This was a battle where even the victor was destined to lose. The only person who came out on top was the Cheshire cat across from her, “Never again.” 

“Never. But I admire your resolve to finish it.” 

“Kale is an abomination to edible plant life. May Sol wipe it from existence.” It wasn’t often she muttered curses, it seemed so silly to beg herself to cause misfortune on something, but kale was asking for it. 

“If she does, I’m blaming you now.” That just wasn’t fair, no one should have to choose between performing a service for mankind and having a chance with Lena Luthor. Not fair at all. 

“Okay, I take it back…” 

“She says with obvious reluctance and disdain.” 

“It’s evil, Lena. That vegetable is out to destroy the world.” 

“Yes, you’ve uncovered my dastardly plan to take over the world. Kale shall rule supreme.” 

“I fell for it!” As they were laughing, Kara’s phone rang. It was Alex, asking where she was, “I was supposed to meet Alex. A friend of ours just got back to town.” She whispered to Lena quickly before trying to smooth things over with her sister. 

She made a gesture signaling to Kara that it was okay to leave, then put a card in the front pocket of Kara’s cardigan, not wanting to interrupt any conversation. There was a rushed wave and the closing of elevator doors soon after. 

Lena really hoped she’d made a friend tonight. 

…

A few seconds after hanging up and leaving the building, Kara was at the gods bar. A lot of people were here, officially celebrating James’ return from a successful search party in Egypt earlier that morning. Now all she had to do was find James and apologize, then avoid Alex for a little while and everything would be just fine. 

“Kara where have you been?” Or not. 

“I forgot about the party.”

How?"

”I had an impromptu date. I asked her out to dinner, and she thought I meant right that second, and I just completely forgot I was supposed to be here for James. I feel really horrible.” She couldn’t lie, but maybe she could avoid the whole truth. 

“Well you’ll have to explain to James. Who was it, anyway?” and that was the end of her brilliant plan. 

“Lena Luthor.” _Be brave, Sol_. Kara told herself, taking a deep breath _You’re really the older sibling._

“So?” 

“What?” She asked a little defensively, ready to practice a lecture of not judging people for crimes they didn’t even commit- she was sure to have the argument many times over in the coming times. 

“How did it go, goober?” Alex asked with a ‘duh’ gesture. Huh. That wasn’t what she expected. At all. But at least she didn't have to argue with Alex, she hated when they argued.

“It was going great until someone called and interrupted.” 

“Interrupted, huh?” Alex had a Cheshire grin of her own was gearing up for the roasting. 

“Not that kind of interrupted, Alex! We were just eating in. I didn’t even get to ask for a goodnight kiss because I was rushing out the door.” 

“Aw, poor baby. I’m _so_ sorry.” 

“No you’re not.” 

“I really am." the evil big sister smirk was still there, but there was some sincerity in her voice, "I hope you got her number.” 

“I-“ oh no. Did she? She remembered Lena putting something into her pocket. Kara inspected, and found a card in there. And soon after found a personal phone number written on the back, “I did!” 

“That’s great. Send her a text, apologize for running off and ask for a second date.” 

“I have been around way too much, I better give her until tomorrow or she _will_ think I'm overly clingy. Tonight's supposed to be about James, anyway. Where is he? I need to go say hi.” 

“You better just catch up tomorrow.” 

“Why? Is he mad?” She followed Alex’s pointed finger until she saw the god of the hour, sitting in a corner booth, and completely content and even lost in the company of his husband. It’s a good thing gods don’t need air like humans do or they’d be in serious trouble. “Ah. Right. Tomorrow it is.” 

By end of the party, word had gotten around about Kara’s date through a mistake of talking to Ray (formerly: _Philanthropist god of innocence and kindness_ \- now _Philanthropist: the god of not being able to keep his mouth shut_ ). 

Sarah had a little too much meteor alcohol and as she was leaving, she gave Kara a kiss on the cheek. 

“There’s your goodnight kiss, Queen Kara.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incase anyone is wondering why Alex isn't knocking down Lena's door and threatening her with bodily harm- it's because she's never spoken a single word against Lena in canon. Even when Kara was defending her while they had video evidence of Lena using kryptonite, Alex just stood silently and patched James up. When Lena made the kryptonite, Alex went along with Kara's plan, but she also heard Lena out, too. 
> 
> Similarly (as much as I hate the Mon-el romance), Kara was canonly ignoring her feelings for Mon-el, and Alex encouraged her to go for it even though she seems to have trouble tolerating him. 
> 
> So as much as I love every fanfic chapter with an overprotective Alex giving Lena the shovel talk, I don't think it would happen. At least not because Alex had problems with her being a Luthor.


	3. Netflix and No-Chill?

Lena did not wear a token.

All humans wore at least one token -usually people wore between three and five tokens - but Lena did not wear a single one. This was extremely strange, obviously, and it seemed very suspicious to some of the gods. Sol probably shouldn’t have said anything to the other gods, but she’d just found it so puzzling that a human would not affiliate themselves with any deity. She asked around, no other god had ever come across with a human without a token.

She hadn’t known about Lena’s lack of allegiance from the beginning. After many coffee dates, lunch dates, supper dates and movie nights -all of which being extremely innocent (Kara got the feeling early on that Lena wanted to take things slow, and Sol had nothing but time, so it was certainly no issue with her)- Lena had spilled wine on her shirt. And when she took off the silk button up, Kara might have failed to avert her eyes from Lena’s chest. It was impossible not to notice that the plain chain laying just above the white undershirt was empty. 

The Luthor confessed that her chain once held the token of Craft, the token of Brain, and the token of Particle. But invention, knowledge, and discovery had only brought misery to her family. They gave her madman of a brother the tools he needed to cause so much harm. Kara had been too stunned to make any coherent argument.

After some thought, Sol had to admit that under the same circumstances, she might turn away from the patron gods of scientists, too. But why would she wear no token at all? There were plenty of other gods to choose from.

Nearly everyone wore a Sol token and then added others based on their profession and/or life.

Soldiers wore the tokens of Amazon, Champion and Guardian.

Parents wore the tokens of Cherish and Guide.

Reformed criminals, has-been sports heroes and anyone looking for any sort of redemption wore Assassin’s token.

Judges wore Brain, News, and Servant tokens.

Police usually wore the tokens of News, Race, Servant, Arrow, Champion and Guardian.

Those who felt like outsiders wore Vision and Servant tokens.

Physicians wore the tokens of Brain, News, Particle and Philanthropist.

Scientists wore Brain, Particle and Craft tokens.

Performers often wore a Charm token.

Social workers wore Cherish, Philanthropist, Servant and Champion tokens.

Comedians, pranksters, undercover authorities and many teenagers wore Shift’s token.

Particularly superstitious people wore as many tokens as they could fit on the chain.

Babies had little Philanthropist and Sol tokens sewed onto their onesies.

Hell, even Lex and Lillian Luthor wore a token. Granted, it was the token of Lex Luthor himself, but it was still a token. 

Some people only had a Sol token because of tradition, others would have a soft chime about them as they walked from many jingling tokens. It was a common ice breaker for one human to ask another “So, whose tokens do you have on your chain?”. Kara stealthy… yes she could be sneaky… brought these facts up, not showing too much interest, least her godhood shine through, but Lena still rejected the idea.

Kara had an epiphany soon after. Lena had moved her entire life for a second chance, so the god of second chances would be a perfect patron. She placed an Assassin token in a small gift box with a broad smile and bubbly excuse, ‘Because it’s Tuesday, Lee’. That was their first big fight. Lena accused her of not listening, and of butting into business that wasn’t hers. She said that she’d never questioned Kara’s choice of tokens (Champion, Guide, and Cherish- an unusual combination, especially for an assistant), and Kara had no right to question hers. 

All this was said very pointedly and loudly. But the worst part of the fight came after the arguing. Lena used: Silent treatment. It was super effective. Kara made it about three days before she made a trip a grander temple of hers, picked out a chain made of ancient and valuable Damascus steel, and she delivered it without a single token on it.

“Oh, I’ve had it _forever_. It’s been laying around collecting dust, take it please.” She replied when Lena mentioned how rare a find the chain was, “And I also brought your favorite donuts.”

Lena actually celebrated the Offering Feast?

Everyone gave the gods gifts during the Offering Feast. Each region of the world had a single week devoted to them, when the gods would be at their temples from dawn till dusk to accept the people’s gifts. Many couldn’t make it to the temple in person or didn’t want to spend all day (or several days) in line just to spend ten seconds giving a present to an immortal, so they just sent items in the mail. Sol never blamed them, their lives were so short; why should they spend so much time standing around when they could be feasting and exchanging presents with family? So, imagine Kara’s surprise to find out Lena Luthor took the time out of her insanely busy schedule for it.

The sun god’s favorite offerings were always the drawings the children gave. They always bounced with excitement in the line, but they had trouble getting any words out when they had the chance to speak. She was patting the head of one such child when she noticed a familiar expensive suit in line. Other humans sneered in the young Luthor’s direction as she placed her gift -the model of a self-energizing homeless shelter- on the alter. Sol loved it, even if Lena later told Kara that ‘I need the gods and National City to know I’m not plotting against Sol and her immortals, so I’ll memorize the Sun Queen on my next passion project. The homeless get a place to stay warm, I get good press and Sol gets her name on a charity organization. Everybody wins.’

Loved or not, the Offering Feast was moment which brought back the question ‘how a human could not claim affiliation with any god’ to the forefront of the pantheon’s collective mind. And the answer was beyond Sol, so she had a hard time defending her from the other gods. It turned out to be one of several points James made while trying to get Kara to break things off with the young Luthor.

To be fair, most of the time he kept his opinion to himself, but if Lena’s name came up, he would stiffen, and the queen knew she was in for a discussion. When Lena was accused of a crime, he immediately sided against her. But this didn’t discourage Kara, and she helped prove her girlfriend’s innocence.

“Well Sol may have saved me, but Kara Danvers, you are my hero.” Lena told her after the madness died down, Kara nearly swooned.

Guardian had finally admitted he was wrong and promised to drop the issue even if he didn’t agree with them dating. Sol refused to hold a grudge against him. Lena was proving the world wrong about her, she’d win over James sooner or later. It was only a matter of time.

If only Sol could get the Luthor to warm up to the gods. Kara and Lena got along great, and Kara was Sol; so Lena liked at least one god, even if she didn’t realize it. They both liked games, and talking and failing at cooking…

“Look Kara, this is a recipe. A recipe is instruction manual that shows the precise measurements, temperature, and duration of heating. It’s just like science.”

“It’s better! It’s food science!”

"Dork.”

"Nerd.”

…They couldn’t cook…

“I’ll get the fire extinguisher!” and while Lena’s back was turned, Kara blew out the flame.

“Well that fire died out quickly.” Kara grinned nervously.

“That’s lucky.” The scientist looked at the stove one last time before putting the extinguisher back. Nothing in the kitchen was hurt from the fire; nothing except Lena’s pride. She huffed, reading the recipe thoroughly once again as Kara cleaned up the mess, trying to see where she went wrong. Her expression darkening with each step until she seethed, “These instructions are completely inaccurate.” 

“That’s why they call cooking an _art_ , Lena. It requires an artist’s vison, not scientist smarts.” If looks could kill, the god queen’s eternal flame would be snuffed out in that very instant. But as of yet, mortals could not kill with a look, so Kara held her chin high, “I said what I said, and I refuse to offer a retraction.”

“Let’s just order a pizza.”

By the time the food arrived, Kara had used her cute dorkiness to make her way back into Lena’s good graces, and nothing on the subjects of cooking or fires was said between them as they sat to watch Star Trek: The Next Generation on Netflix.

Kara’s mind was not on the dessert pizza she was sticking in her mouth, for once. Riker had just fallen for a lesser god of another sun, and of course they confessed their love and kissed tearfully knowing soon the commander would have to return to his duties. Lucky god. The characters had known each other less than a week, and the immortal had already got a kiss. Kara had been dating Lena for five months, she still hadn’t gotten a peck on the cheek.

It was okay with her, she had nothing but time, but it was just that…well… humans didn’t. This day and age people didn’t waste too much time on outdated and/or prudish ideals of intimacy. After two months of dating most of them were having regular sleepovers. Which meant that every week spent without physical affection, it got harder to not to wonder what she was doing wrong.

Lena seemed to be happy with her, besides the occasional disagreement. She always seemed to perk up when Kara showed up unannounced. She texted and called all the time. She never stiffened during a hug. She only turned down a date if she was busy at work-and even then, she was quick to reschedule. She hadn’t noticed Kara’s habit of only showing up during the day if it was cloudy, or hadn’t mentioned it if she had. By most accounts, things were going great.

So what could Sol possibly be doing wrong? Alex said that maybe Kara wasn’t sending the right signals, so Kara tried a new date idea. She asked the Luthor to a romantic restaurant and wore a dress she _knew_ Lena would like on her; Lena’s heartrate was faster than a hummingbird all through the meal, but the message hadn’t been received. Winn’s advice came from personal experience, he said he’d spent years waiting for James to make the first move and she should try it.

Kara had yet to try it. It was harder to do than she anticipated, every time an opening appeared, it just didn’t seem like the right time. She didn’t want to make her girlfriend uncomfortable or push her into something she wasn’t ready for. She had time, so she waited. But now she just couldn’t push certain thoughts away. Was Lena was just putting up with her? Maybe she didn’t want a relationship but was afraid of losing her as a friend?

“Kara, is something wrong with the pizza?” Lena’s concern broke her out of a daze, and she realized she was holding a half-eaten piece over her plate, and probably had been for a disturbing about of time. The sun was so close to waving it all off, she was _fine_ , but her girlfriend’s troubled face let her know any such claim would not be believed.

“Well, nothing’s wrong per se. I mean I don’t think. I hope not. It’s kinda funny, really.” She laughed nervously, “May I please have a kiss?” The second it came out of her mouth, she froze. Why did she have to be so stupid?

Lena froze, her eyebrows up and her mouth slightly agape- Kara would later suspect that the only reason her jaw wasn’t on the floor was because of a family rule such as ‘Luthor’s do not allow their jaw to drop’. The instant awkwardness set off a panic alarm in Sol’s head and she was quick to backtrack.

“I’m so sorry,” she rambled at near unintelligible speed, “I’m not trying to rush you into anything that you’re not ready for it’s just that-” _-Slow down, Sol-_ the god took a breath, “Look, we’ve been dating for a while now, and I’m more than happy to go however slowly you need me to go. It just feels like maybe you don’t really like me _that way_ , or maybe I’ve been doing something wrong this whole time.”

Lena just stared at her; it worried Kara. Even in the worst of times, like Lillian digging her claws into old childhood wound, Lena had always managed to come out of the stupor with a devastating blow like a champ. Now she just looked like an android whose system had crashed.

“I promise, I’ll always be here for you no matter what your answer is. If there’s something that I’ve done wrong, I would like to know; I might be able to fix it. If I can’t, or if you think we don’t work out as a couple; we can go back to being friends. I’ll be your best friend, hell, I’ll even be your wingwoman. Just tell me what you need of me.”

Still no words, but at least it looked like the system might be rebooting.

"Please say something, Lena.”

“You asked for a kiss?” Well the way the Luthor asked, Kara would think that she’d suggested a couple’s surf trip. Really, Lena looked like she was trying to calculate just how in the world her girlfriend could even consider asking for such a thing.

“Or not? If you could just tell me what’s the matter, I promise, I’ll be okay with it.” Kara would back down gracefully like a decent person should. If the idea a kiss was so horrible to the human that Kara could liken it to her aquaphobia, then it was problematic at best.

“You can have a kiss.”

“No, it’s okay. I’ve changed my mind.” She put on her friendliest smile, she and Lena could still be friends. She had lots of friends she used to date, some of them dated each other now, and Sol was okay with that.

“What? Just like that?”…and now Lena was angry… of course she was.

“I’m sorry, I’m still not good with relationships. Um, I just don’t want to coerce you, okay? You shouldn’t feel like you have to do something. And you really don’t look like you’re happy with the notion of kissing me. And that’s alright.” It actually hurt, a lot. She really enjoyed Lena, and she thought they had something going for them, but even ancient immortals were wrong sometimes.

Like right now, with Lena pressing her lips against Kara’s - proving her wrong about being wrong.

The kiss was firm, like she wanted to make damn sure Kara knew that she wanted this, but slow like she was still testing the waters of this new level of intimacy. And Kara was willing to let test away; they were okay. Lena _liked_ her, that’s all that mattered. The kissing was a nice bonus, though.

The floodgates that had been building the last few months opened. One long, slow kiss turned to two. Then three. Then fingers began threading themselves into Kara’s hair. Sol’s hands grabbed Lena’s waist. Kisses began to become more urgent. Kara jumped in surprise when a foreign tongue made its way into her mouth.

“Is everything alright?” Lena asked, fearing she crossed a line.

“Great!” The god managed to get out through the stupid smile on her face, “Like super great. I’m having a lot of fun over here. Feel free to continue. If you’re okay with this, that is.”

“I think you can tell I am."

“What?” she laughed incriminatingly, “How-how could I tell?” Sure, she could hear heartbeats and such, but that was Sol, not Kara Danvers.

“I put my tongue in your mouth.”

“Oh yeah. That should really tip me off.” She shifted her glasses nervously, “I didn’t ruin the mood, did I?”

“You’re lucky you’re cute.” Lena smiled that disarming smile and kissed her again. Kara had to agree; she must be the luckiest god on Earth right now. They started with a slow pace once again, but it was quick to heat back up.

Lena crawled on Kara’s lap.

Lena’s body began to grind against hers.

And then things really got serious.

The pace Lena was setting surprised the sun queen. Not that she was complaining, oh no, clearly not. Still… for five months Kara got nothing but hugs and now there were soft fingers at the hem of her shirt.

“May I _please_ take this off?” Gods, those lips. That wonderful, playful, truly captivating smirk. Kara would never be able to deny the woman anything so long as she asked with that smile. She nodded and leaned so that the sweater could be pushed up. “Sol.”

Kara stiffened, panic in her eyes.

“How have you kept this secret from me all this time?” Her girlfriend asked breathlessly, and Kara didn’t know what to say, “I’ve never once heard you mention going to the gym.”

“Excuse me?” She did stutter a little bit.

“Are you going to try and tell me these abs are a gift from Charm?” Her left eyebrow rose, silently challenging the god to explain this phenomenon.

“Well, I’m just really active. Always picking up heavy stuff and things.”

“Right; and you never hit the gym?”

“I’ve never even seen the inside of one.”

“Alright, keep your secrets.” Apparently, the CEO had better things to do with her time then debate the impossible set of abs that her partner had; like admiring the view and feeling the muscles beneath her.

Sol watched with utter fascination as the long beautiful fingers ran along the muscles, dragging the digits upwards, then lightly raking her nails down. The room sounded so silent, though the Star Trek marathon was still playing in the background. All Kara could hear was labored breath and fast heartbeats.

Lena spent an agonizingly long time feeling her up, and then running her hands along her biceps. She endured it quietly, or mostly quietly anyway, with as much dignity as she was able to muster, until enough was enough.

“May I take yours off, now?” She asked, proud how smooth it sounded. But her girlfriend only ignored the question, and focused harder on skin beneath her. “Lena, is everything okay?” when she was again ignored, she took both hands off her body and held them to her heart, “You know you can say no, right? I won’t be angry because you got my shirt off and I didn’t get yours. I wasn’t even hinting for any of this earlier, I just wanted things to be okay between us.”

“I don’t go to the gym as often as I should.”

“You mean you’re worried I won’t like your body?” The flame made flesh couldn’t believe her ears, “You’ve got to be kidding.”

“I know I’m not ugly, okay? I just have fat,” her tone took a joking manner, probably trying to throw the flame off her own body shaming, “I’m not blessed by Charm like you.” 

“The hell you’re not. You barely workout and you’re still so stunning! You’ve got great curves, and legs, and your behind makes just about everybody drool…you’re gorgeous.”

“But does it make you drool?”

“Yes.” She wasn’t even embarrassed to admit it, “Every time I see you, it only gets worse. And tonight, you’ve made it _the worst_ by spending literally twenty minutes feeling me up, and it was pretty hot.”

“Well I guess turnabout is fair play.” She lifted her arms to let Kara peel off the fabric. Now, one would assume that with all the relationships that Sol must have had over the millenniums, she would be very nonchalant when it came to beautiful scantily dressed people. She in fact was the opposite and cartoonishly gawked at Lena’s nearly naked torso.

“How could you even be concerned?” The god finally got enough control to fumble through words.

“You’re wasting a lot of your twenty minutes just ogling, you know.”

“What?! You're already counting down?" she whimpered, "That is unfair and cruel!”

“Well you know sometimes the Luthor genes just shine through.” Lena leaned in for a kiss, leaving Kara’s exploration less vision guided than the human’s had been. Though if the plan had been to distract Kara from the woman’s glorious curves, she failed perfectly; mapping out this body through touch only was something the god enjoyed immensely for eighteen minutes and forty-three seconds. “Time’s up.”

Kara’s hands immediately fell, and she looked at the time. Lena wasn’t kidding, and she had an excellent internal clock, twenty minutes had passed since Lena went shirtless.

“Worth the wait.” Kara grinned up at her girlfriend.

“I’m a little thirsty.”

“I can tell.”

“I meant actually thirsty.” She shook her head as she crawled off the blonde’s lap, “Do you want some water?”

“Uh, sure. I could go for some.” Kara didn’t question Lena’s methods; she knew a way out when she saw it. The only real problem she had was that Lena felt like she had to make an excuse to stop. Maybe that was a problem for another day, though. Tonight, she just accepted the water, let Lena cuddle up beside her, and restarted the series from where they were before all the distractions. It was a regular Netflix date again; with two exceptions. First, they never did get around to putting their shirts back on until it was time for Kara to leave. Second, she actually got a goodnight kiss.

She didn’t even have to ask for it this time.


End file.
